coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Keiber
Christian Keiber (b. February 26, 1970) played Teddy Burke in the episode "Forever Blue". Keiber was born in Wilmington, North Carolina. He is the first born of three boys, Cameron and Clayton, to Robert John Keiber, an artist and theater actor and Sharon Verner, a pharmaceutical representative. He grew up backstage at the Raleigh Little Theater were he would watch his father perform in several musicals and plays over the years. When he was nine, the Keiber family moved to a small town in upstate New York called Greenwood Lake. While attending third grade, Keiber began acting in television commercials and local theater. He then went on to star in high school theater shows before graduating from George F. Baker High in Tuxedo, N.Y. He attended East Carolina University in Greenville, N.C. where he would work in a staged production of "Foxfire" opposite his theater mentor, the late veteran character actor Larry Gates. While at East Carolina University he was also a member of the Kappa Sigma fraternity.needed After graduating from East Carolina University, where he was invited to studied the four year intensive Meisner Technique with famed professor Donald E. Biehn, Keiber returned to New York. In New York City, Keiber was invited to become the youngest member in history of the most prestigious actors club in the world, "The Players", whose members since 1888 include: Mark Twain, James Cagney, Walt Disney, Humphrey Bogart, Frank Sinatra, Katharine Hepburn, Jack Lemmon, Kevin Spacey, Morgan Freeman, and Lord Laurence Olivier, to name a few. Keiber was then cast opposite Russell Crowe in the Sony Pictures film, "No Way Back". This became the beginning of a varied film and television career which includes, among other credits, major roles in "My Favorite Martian", with Jeff Daniels and Christopher Lloyd, the CBS series,"Michael Hayes", with David Caruso, "Dr. Vegas", with Rob Lowe, Jerry Bruckheimer's Emmy winning series, "Without A Trace", "Cold Case", a recurring role on the WB's show, "Charmed", with Alyssa Milano, "Dinner" for the Sci-Fi Channel, the series, "JAG", the comedy, "Opposite Sex and The City", and received star billing in the theatrical released film, "For Da Love Of Money" for Sony Pictures and "Wasabi Tuna" opposite Tim Meadows. Keiber has also penned several screenplays over the years including "Bear To The Right" which he starred in with Clea DuVall, directed by Matthew Leonetti, Jr. and "The Life & Legend of Little Walter." Keiber has also remained active in the theater in the plays such as "Fate With A Capital F.", and in Patrick Sheane Duncan's play, "Souls On Fire", produced by Danny Glover. In 2002, Keiber co/founded his film and television production company Creative Alley Productions and was featured on National Public Radio (NPR) as one of the "Young Mavericks of Hollywood." Besides acting and writing, Keiber has been playing guitar and fronting bands up and down the east coast since the age of 15. Over the years Keiber has been in the studio with such acts as: Lou Gramm of Foreigner, Vivian Campbell of Def Leppard, Nils Lofgren of the E-Street Band, Peter Wolf, Maggie's Dream, Lenny Kravitz, E.R., Eddie Chacon of Charles & Eddie, Paul Gordon of the Goo Goo Dolls, and Tony James. His latest musical venture, "CBK & the Dead Coyotes", first brought about the Ep "Americana Blues." All the songs on the Ep were written by Keiber & he plays all the instruments, as well. After his first few shows in Hollywood and the Greater Los Angeles area, which lasted 2 hours at times, he was dubbed by crowds and critics alike as, "The Southern Gentleman with the New York Attitude... he writes the songs that make the old drunks sing and the young girls scream." Keiber is currently in the studio recording songs for his upcoming new CD titled, "This Ticket Gets Me Drinks" due out this summer and was just named "Winner" of the 2007 "Best Original Song" contest sponsored by Shycast.com and Warner Music. External links *Christian Keiber at the Internet Movie Database *Creative Alley Productions Keiber, Christian